


It's Not Funny!

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ditto is a troll, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not my underwear!, Useless Boyfriend, Where are you touching?, not helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: Satoshi just wants to get dressed, okay?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having serious writer’s block, so my girl Silver Foxfire gave me a random prompt.

Shigeru was plating a stack of freshly made pancakes when he heard Satoshi scream from the bedroom. Normally, he would ignore morning screaming since it would likely be Pika zapping his lover awake, but he knew for a fact that the yellow mouse was outside with his umbreon and the other pokemon. Safe to say, he left the pancakes on the counter and ran to see what the problem was. “Sato?”

Satoshi was naked from a shower if the humidity in the room meant anything. The raven male was pressed against the far wall with a hand on his chest like he was fending off a heart attack, his face red and dark eyes wide. “When did you get a ditto?!” he snapped.

“A ditto?” Shigeru blinked for a moment as he thought. “They sometimes wander around this area. Why, is one in here?” He looked towards the bed when Satoshi pointed at it. Lying on the covers were two pairs of identical underwear. The redhead started laughing as he got the picture.

“It’s not funny!” Satoshi scowled and shook a fist at his boyfriend. “It suddenly wrapped around me and it was cold!” It took Shigeru several second to quiet himself down to snickers.  
“I’m sure that surprised you, I mean you did scream.” He walked over to the innocent garments and poked at both of them. One pair was squishy, then it rolled away from his prodding. “There you are!” He grabbed for it.

The underwear jumped away and transformed into a blue blob. “Ditto!”  
“Oh wow, that’s rare. It’s a Shiny.”  
“Shiny or not, it doesn’t belong on my hips,” Satoshi pouted. “Wah!” He dodged aside when the formless mass suddenly launched itself at him.  
“Ditto!” It seemed to be trying to hug the unwilling trainer, and it extended tentacle appendages to do it with.

Shigeru was being entirely unhelpful since he had broken out into laughter again as he watched the two zip around the room. “I think it likes you, Sato.”  
“Get me a pokeball, you jerk!”

Instead, the redhead grabbed his lover’s arm when he ran by and yanked him close. Satoshi’s bare body was flushed against the taller man. “Hey,” he complained only seconds before there was a slap on his ass. “GAH! Get it off me!”

The researcher laughed again, but he reached down and easily grabbed the distracted ditto hugging his lover’s butt like a pillow. “That’s mine, thank you.” He emphasized his point by patting the well-formed bottom with his free hand. “Get dressed, I’ll get this little one situated.” He pulled back a little when he noticed the flat-eyed expression Satoshi was giving him.  
“You let it molest my ass.”

Shigeru and the ditto were thrown out of the room and the door slammed shut behind them. He ignored the wiggling blob in his hand and glanced at the door. He sighed. “Guess I better put bacon on the menu.”

“GAH!”

A pair of pants flew out and landed on Shigeru’s head. It transformed into the typical purple-pink ditto and nested in his hair, meanwhile Satoshi was cursing up a storm.

His lover was never going to forgive him, but he burst out laughing again.  
He better make a lot of bacon.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: He suddenly realized that his underwear was alive.
> 
> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
> It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
